


Fanart: Shattered

by mushroomtale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 2012 <a href="">Merlin Horror</a> Fest. </p><p>Content warning/s: main character death, slight gore, blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: asya_ana  
> Prompt Number: 28; Merlin would do anything for his king. Anything. Likes/Kinks: Psychological horror, creepiness, lots of plot, sex (implied) and violence; Dislikes/Squicks: None; Additional comments: None.  
> Summary: Merlin would do anything for his king. Anything. He never saw it coming.  
> Notes: Clearly, my brain is indefinitely hijacked by Criminal Minds. You can make up your own back story for this. \o/
> 
> View on [LJ](http://mushroomtale.livejournal.com/67105.html).
> 
> View on my [Merlin Fanart Tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/34076583980/for-the-2012-merlin-horror-fest-content).


End file.
